Les ténèbres précèdent toujours l'aurore
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILER S9. Nous sommes tous des endeuillés de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Le deuil est un processus normal et universel. On entend par deuil la perte d'un être cher, d'un objet, ou d'une situation fortement investie. GSR. PARTIE 3 en ligne
1. Déni

**N/A:** Hey guys :) Ca fait un ptit bail, hein :-p Vous avez vous le droit de vous plaindre à ... moi, qui tente désespéremment d'écrire autre chose que de la fic et qui...échoue, de toute évidence mdr XD Et vous pouvez remercier les scénaristes de CSI pour avoir tellement irrités ma muse que j'ai du écrire cette histoire, ralala :)

Donc, 'mini' blabla à ce propos: Cette fic devait d'abord être une "simple" one shote, mais quand j'ai vu que j'allais facilement atteindre les 20 pages, et que cette histoire est divisée en 5 parties de toute façon, je me suis dit "roh et puis zute, je vais poster en 5 parties"

Donc voilà. Rassurez vous, ça ne prendra pas 18 mois (hahaha la bonne blague). Tout simplement parce que 3 des parties sur 5 sont déjà écrites, la 4 est bien entamé, et la dernière devrait couler de sources. J'ai juste besoin qu'on me "kick my ass" parce que la moitié de tout ça est écrit à la main. Je pensais vraiment tout finir cette semaine, mais malheureusement, des soucis dans "la Vraie Vie" ont fait que ce n'était pas possible. Mais faut que je finisse avant le 31 de toute façon. Parce qu'en novembre, je fais NaNoWriMo (et si vous savez pas ce que c'est, demandez à Google XD).

BREF. L'histoire maintenant :) Se passe donc après la mort de Warrick, et s'étend jusqu'au départ de Grissom de la série :) BIG HUGE THANKS a NiniZik pour être la meilleure des bêtas.

**Genre: **Angoisse angoisse angoisse. Et romance bien sûr:)

**Spoilers: Très gros pour la fin de le début de la saison 9**

**Rating: **T

**

* * *

Les ténèbres précèdent toujours l'aurore.**

* * *

Le décès, passage obligé. 

Le deuil, une étape naturelle de la vie.

_La mort, comme la naissance, est une étape naturelle de la vie, elle n'est pas une fin. Trop souvent considérée comme tabou dans nos sociétés modernes, elle fait des endeuillés, des êtres fragilisés qui ont d'avantage de risques d'être malade ou de mourir. Les entourer réduit ces risques. Il y a là l'opportunité d'une solidarité que chacun peut exercer par l'écoute, la disponibilité et la compassion._

_Nous sommes tous des endeuillés de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Le deuil est un processus normal et universel. On entend par deuil la perte d'un être cher, d'un animal aimé, d'un objet ou d'une situation fortement investie._

_Le deuil représente aussi le cheminement que connaît la personne confrontée à cette perte jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapprenne à vivre en l'absence de ce qu'elle a perdu._

_La résolution du deuil se fait par étapes successives qu'Elisabeth Kübler-Ross appréhende de la façon suivante : _

«**Le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression, l'acceptation**».

_A son rythme, la personne endeuillée va traverser ces différentes étapes en s'appuyant, au fond d'elle sur des ressources inconnues.

* * *

  
_

Sa peau, humide et écarlate, frôlait la sienne à un rythme indécis. Les simples effleurements rapidement remplacés par un contact total et transcendant, délicieusement assommant.

Elle se cambrait sous ses caresses, se mettant totalement à la merci de ses mains, qui glissaient sur son corps avec une avidité impossible à camoufler. Et ses propres doigts le parcouraient, agrippaient les muscles de ses bras, s'enfonçaient dans son dos, disparaissant dans ses cheveux, attirant sa bouche et le reste de son corps là où elle le désirait le plus.

S'il avait encore posséder la capacité de penser, il aurait pu être presque étonné par la manière tellement charnelle et naturelle dont ils se retrouvaient à cet instant. Après tant de mois de séparation, après tant de doutes et de souffrances, il aurait cru qu'une certaine distance physique se serait crée entre eux, reflétant les centaines de kilomètres qui les avaient séparés pendant si longtemps.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les circonstances de son retour.

Lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui dans son bureau, qu'il l'avait sentit entre ses bras, inhalant son odeur comme s'il prenait sa première bouffée d'air, il n'y avait eu aucun doute. Seulement cette douleur insupportable, que seul son souffle contre sa peau semblait parvenir à atténuer. Il avait oublié le reste du monde pendant un cours instant, oublié où ils se trouvaient, pour simplement se délecter de ce contact enfin retrouvé.

A présent, isolés dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière, plus de retenu. Et les mois passés loin de l'autre ne comptaient plus, si ce n'était dans ce manque insupportable qui vibrait dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Sa langue glissait sur sa peau, goûtant et savourant cette saveur qu'il avait presque cru avoir oublié. Et ses gémissements suppliants résonnaient au plus profond de lui, d'une manière à la fois nouvelle et familière. La douleur était toujours là, bien sûr. Mais elle semblait s'apaiser et se raviver sous les vagues de sensations qui le submergeaient, les unes après les autres.

Et finalement, il n'y eu plus qu'elle, rien qu'elle, seulement elle. Et lui, la complétant si parfaitement. Elle était si chaude, si humide, si proche. Leurs regards restaient rivés l'un dans l'autre alors qu'ils bougeaient à un rythme d'abord incertain, puis frénétique, affamé, et presque douloureux. Elle ne pouvait que gémir son nom, transcendée par leur proximité, mais son regard lui offrait tellement plus. Lui ouvrant comme toujours les portes de son âme, lui soufflant qu'elle vivait pour lui, tout comme il vivait pour elle, et qu'elle était si proche, si proche_, si proche_…

Et vint enfin cet instant d'aveuglement total, où toute émotion autre que le plaisir dévastateur semblait disparaitre à jamais. Ne laissant que deux âmes en fusion totale et éblouissante, où rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Mais comme la trop grande majorité des choses dans la vie, tout ceci n'était qu'éphémère. Et le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus douloureux.

Ce fut épuisé et tremblant qu'il prit conscience du fait que finalement, rien n'avait changé, non. Aussi proche d'elle qui pouvait l'être, qu'il l'était toujours à cet instant, encore plongé en elle, cela ne changeait rien. Cette plaie suintante au creux de sa poitrine n'avait pas disparue, et ne semblait pas vouloir lui autoriser une seconde de plus de répit

Il ne réalisa même pas que ses respirations saccadées se transformaient, s'étranglant dans sa gorge, alors que sa joue reposait contre sa poitrine, tentant de se perdre à nouveau dans la mélodie que créaient les battements de son cœur. Mais _elle_ dut comprendre, comme elle faisait toujours. Car ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, essuyant les trainés humides dessinées par la sueur et autre chose, lui murmurant que tout irait bien maintenant…

Tout irait bien…

**

* * *

Déni**

_Première étape du deuil. C'est une période plus ou moins intense où les émotions semblent pratiquement absentes. C'est en quittant ce court stade du deuil que la réalité de la perte s'installe.

* * *

_

Mais tout n'allait _pas_ bien.

Il était incapable de se l'expliquer, de fournir une explication logique à ce sentiment étouffant qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Mais il n'en était pas moins présent et réel pour autant.

Quelque part en dehors du brouillard qui envahissait son esprit, il réalisa que son téléphone sonnait à nouveau.

La chaleur qui avait été silencieusement nichée contre lui jusqu'à présent bougea. Ce changement lui déplut, même si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance maintenant. Il aurait tout de même préféré que rien ne change.

«C'est encore le labo…» dit-elle doucement. «Tu veux répondre.»

«Non.»

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il choisissait de ne pas répondre au téléphone lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Sara dans leur lit. Il pouvait encore revoir ces samedis matins, qu'ils avaient tenté de passer ensemble, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Il se revoyait soupirant lourdement au son du téléphone, mais répondant toujours au deuxième ou troisième appel. Car même s'il désirait profondément rester avec elle, une part de lui voulait aussi décrocher et se glisser dans son mode 'CSI', qui avait un charme et une familiarité qui le confortait toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait véritablement aucun désir de répondre. Aucun confort ne ressortirait de ce qu'il devrait aller faire, s'il quittait le lit. Et c'était étrange, vraiment. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle réticence à se rendre au labo, son départ pour Williamstown n'était plus qu'à quelques jours. Et encore, à cette époque, il avait su quelque part que son mois loin de Vegas lui ferait du bien, et l'aiderait à reprendre le dessus. Qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de ce manteau de négativité qui semblait le couvrir en permanence. Et il avait eu réellement _envie_ de bouger, de retrouver sa motivation. Même si cela avait signifié passer un mois loin d'elle, et avait creusé une nouvelle cicatrice dans leur relation.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire aucun effort. Tout était si…cotonneux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et ce n'était pas bien grave.

Il sentit la main de Sara sur la sienne, alors qu'elle commençait à jouer doucement avec ses doigts.

«Peut-être qu'on devrait s'éloigner d'ici pour quelques temps…»

Cette idée, qui aurait presque paru tentante dans d'autres circonstances, le laissa majoritairement indifférent. Si ce n'est pour cet étau autour de se poitrine qui l'enserra un peu plus lorsqu'il envisagea sa proposition pendant une courte seconde.

«Je ne peux pas.» répondit-il alors, fatigué. «On manque trop d'effectif…»

La semaine passée avait été douloureusement longue et épuisante. Les trois membres restant de son équipe étaient encore tous visiblement affligés par la mort de Warrick, et le labo tout entier semblait être en deuil, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et morose. Malheureusement, les crimes n'en étaient pas moins présents pour autant. La mort ne pouvait pas se freiner elle-même. Elle semblait même s'alimenter du chagrin et du désespoir.

La seule chose qui lui avait permis de survivre les six dernières nuits sans finir par céder à son désir de se prostrer dans un coin et d'oublier le reste du monde, c'était la perspective de retrouver Sara à la fin de son service. De pouvoir se glisser entre les draps et de sentir son corps chaud et vivant s'accoler immédiatement au sien. Il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux ou le creux de son cou, sentant ses mains passer dans son dos dans un rythme lent et apaisant.

Mais encore une fois, il savait que ceci n'était qu'éphémère.

«Pourquoi tu ne restes pas?» lui demanda t-il alors, glissant enfin son regard sur elle. Il connaissait la réponse à sa question. Ils en avaient discuté seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Et le jour d'avant. Et le jour avant ça, aussi. Mais il n'avait rien de plus à perdre à lui redemander. Encore.

Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur leurs doigts lorsqu'elle répondit: «Je ne peux pas rester ici.» Il vit parfaitement l'ombre qui passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour avoir la force de repousser ses doutes concernant son origine.

Trop fatigué.

Alors ses yeux retournèrent se fixer sur le mur de l'autre côté de la chambre, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de détourner la tête et de croiser son regard. A présent, il se sentait également trop fatigué pour supporter ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

Car quelque part, caché sous cette épaisse couche de brouillard, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas seulement Vegas qu'elle voulait fuir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne restait pas. Pourquoi elle ne faisait pas l'effort de rester plus longtemps pour _lui_. Ne réalisait-elle donc pas que sans elle à ses côtés, sa vie recommencerait à stagner, comme cela avait été le cas durant les six derniers mois? Que sans elle, il serait tellement plus difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de repousser les ténèbres?

Qu'à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir _comment_ il pourrait recommencer à l'avoir sans vraiment l'avoir. Il ne s'en sentait plus capable.

Il était trop fatigué.

Tellement fatigué.

* * *

**N/A**: La partie "Colère" sera postée demain (elle est déjà toute corrigée par ma super beta, donc à moins de problèmes extérieurs, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à la poster :) )

Une tite review, pretty please? :))


	2. Colère

**N/A:** Kikou :) Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier du fond du coeur pour les reviews que j'ai eu. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Ca fait vraiment du bien au moral quand ça ne va pas fort :) Comme promis, voilà la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)

J'ai fini de recopié la troisième partie, que j'aimerai paufiner un peu avant de l'envoyer à corriger, mais je suis désolé si ça prends un ou deux jours de plus, ce n'est vraiment pas ma décision :( Merci à nouveau à NiniZik pour la correction ;)

Poutous à tous, et enjoy :)

**

* * *

Les ténèbres précèdent toujours l'aurore.**

_

* * *

  
«Savoir que tu n'es pas seul n'est pas suffisant. Tu as besoin de plus que ça.»_

_  
« Alors il aurait dû tout simplement partir.»_

_  
__**«**__ Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin que ce soit elle qui le quitte»_

_  
«De qui on parle là exactement?»_

_

* * *

_**Colère**

_Une autre étape du deuil est la colère. A ce stade, on a dépassé une partie ou la totalité du déni, mais on est à présent en colère en ce qui concerne la perte. On peut avoir envie de s'en prendre à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, ou d'exprimer sa colère de façon qui nous est familière.

* * *

_

Il comprit qu'elle était repartie avant même d'entrer dans la chambre, et de réaliser que le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emmené avait disparu avec elle.

Il le sut dès l'instant où il franchit la porte, et qu'un silence de plomb l'accueillit. C'était dans ce silence presque palpable qu'il était entré tous les jours durant les six derniers mois, et sa lourdeur aujourd'hui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il libéra Hank de sa laisse, et le chien descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, allant renifler toutes les pièces avec avidité. Pour finalement revenir auprès de son maître, tête baissée, queue entre les pattes. Gil n'avait pas été le seul être vivant à se réjouir du retour de Sara.

Et il ne serait pas le seul à ressentir le contrecoup de sa courte visite.

Malgré sa certitude, il se rendit tout de même jusqu'à la chambre. Il demeura un temps indéterminé debout à l'embrasure de la porte, fixant le lit parfaitement fait, la chaise vide que son sac de voyage et son manteau avaient occupé pendant quelques jours. Hank s'était assis à ses pieds et gémissait doucement, alors qu'il sentait sa poitrine se serrer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, progressivement envahi par un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas exactement à identifier.

Et puis son téléphone sonna, au creux de sa poche.

Il le sortit, et observa ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran pendant deux sonneries. Seulement quinze jours plus tôt, lire ce nom l'aurait fait sourire, et son moral aurait instantanément remonté, qu'importe la journée qu'il avait eu. Sa réaction n'aurait pas pu être plus différente aujourd'hui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, suivant le rythme de son cœur, il comprit alors la nature de ce qui l'envahissait.

Il finit par décrocher. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, mais ne dit pas un mot, les doigts de sa main libre s'enfonçant dans le bois du chambranle de la porte.

«Gil?» l'appela t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant une note d'acide lui brûler le fond de sa gorge, et elle dû entendre la respiration courte qu'il prit ensuite.

«Gil, tu es là?» tenta t-elle à nouveau, apparemment persuadée qu'il devait avoir un problème de téléphone. Ça ne semblait pas lui venir à l'esprit qu'il était peut-être tout simplement trop énervé pour trouver quoi répondre.

«Tu es partie.» Il avait trouvé, finalement. Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme que ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

Ce fut au tour de Sara de rester silencieuse pendant une seconde qui sembla s'allonger à l'infini. Mais elle finit par reprendre:«Je suis passée au labo. Je ne comptais pas partir sans te prévenir, mais on a dû se croiser.»

«Tu avais dit que tu resterais jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle recrue arrive, la semaine prochaine.» A nouveau, son timbre de voix lui semblait presque étranger, en total contradiction avec la manière dont ses doigts se crispaient de plus en plus. «Et si tu avais véritablement voulu me prévenir, tu aurais attendu que je rentre pour me le dire en face, plutôt qu'attendre d'être je ne sais où.»

Finalement, sa colère devait commencer à percer et était communicative, car le ton de Sara se mua immédiatement face à ce qu'il insinuait:«Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour me faire ce genre de remarque, Griss. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui me cache derrière des enquêtes pour parler de notre relation.»

«Je ne parlais pas de nous.» Se défenda-t-il immédiatement. Un peu trop rapidement, même.

«Si seulement tu avais pu me fournir cette réponse il y a quelques heures, quand je t'ai posé la question.» Dit-elle avec ironie «Ton silence m'a semblé plutôt révélateur.»

Son cœur dû gagné une douzaine pulsations de plus par minutes, supportant mal ses accusations, surtout parce qu'il savait quelque part qu'elle avait raison.

Mais là n'était pas la question!

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, Sara?» s'exclama t-il enfin, son irritation plus qu'évidente à présent. «Que tu pourrais venir et repartir sans que je ne réagisse? Que je devrais supporter ce manège, te retrouver pour mieux te perdre après un ou deux jours, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides enfin à choisir?»

« C'est là que tu te trompes totalement, Gil.» répondit-elle après un silence, d'une voix qui se voulait posée. Mais la rancœur perçait clairement dans chacun de ses mots. «De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui ait un choix à faire. J'ai déjà fait le mien, et tu connais parfaitement ma position.»

«Oui, je sais, rester à Vegas plus de dix jours t'est trop insupportable, même si c'est pour soutenir ceux qui ont un jour compté pour toi après la mort d'un d'entre eux. »

«Ce qui tu dis n'est absolument pas juste!» Il l'avait de toute évidence blessée, et quelque part, il savait qu'il allait le regretter _très_ amèrement lorsqu'il serait calmé. «Je n'avais aucune intention de repartir aujourd'hui lorsque je me suis levée ce matin, mais tu as semblé être celui qui en avait assez de ma présence.»

«Si c'est la façon dont tu l'as perçue, tu as peut-être eu raison de partir alors.»

«Sans aucun doute, oui.»

«Oui.»

«Je dois raccrocher, mon embarquement va commencer.»

«Okay. Bye.»

«Bye.»

Il raccrocha et enfonça durement le portable dans sa poche, comme si cela pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon à se calmer. Mais cela ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, la colère continuait à le dévorer.

Incapable de supporter la vue de leur chambre vide, il tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à la salle à manger. Respirant bruyamment, il tenta de rationaliser, de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. A peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Sara avait été nichée contre lui, leur inventant des vacances qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre. A présent il se trouvait ici, totalement seul, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'envoler à nouveau loin de lui.

S'il avait été dans un autre état d'esprit, peut-être aurait-il eu l'idée folle de prendre sa voiture et de foncer jusqu'à l'aéroport. Qu'il l'aurait trouvé avant qu'elle n'embarque, et l'aurait supplié à genoux de rester près de lui. Mais à quoi bon? Comme elle lui avait répété seulement deux minutes plus tôt, son choix était fait.

Et de toute évidence, il n'en faisait pas parti.

Il fallait simplement qu'il se refasse à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Encore une fois.

Son regard se posa alors sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et plus particulièrement sur le bol de fruits. Et soudain, il sut exactement quoi faire.

Plein de détermination, il passa du côté cuisine, sortit la poubelle de sous l'évier, et commença par les fruits.

_«J'ai fait quelques provisions.»_ Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé d'une sieste dont il avait eu véritablement besoin, le jour des funérailles. Il avait vite abandonné son régime équilibré lorsqu'elle était partie la première fois, réalisant rapidement qu'il était plus facile de réchauffer un plat congelé que de perdre son temps à découper des légumes.

Pommes, oranges et mangues se retrouvèrent au fond du sac. La boite à peine entamée de son thé préféré? Poubelle aussi.

Il ouvrit le frigo, et le vida de tout ce qu'elle y avait ajouté, seulement sept jours plus tôt. Laitue, tofu, yaourt à la vanille, œufs durs, lait, jus d'orange. Il se fichait du fait qu'il devrait racheter la moitié de ces produits d'ici un jour ou deux –s'il retrouvait un jour l'appétit.

Tout était dans la symbolique.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, il avait découvert de façon plus que douloureuse qu'une part d'elle demeurait toujours dans son appartement, même après deux semaines, un mois, trois mois. Il se souvenait du temps qu'il avait fallu avant que toutes traces d'elle disparaissent autour de lui. Il se rappelait surtout la façon dont il s'était accroché à ces fragments d'elle, presque désespérément.

Il ne ferait pas cette erreur deux fois. Le plus vite elle disparaîtrait d'objets aussi inoffensifs qu'une boite de céréales, le plus rapidement il retomberait dans cette routine qu'il avait adoptée sans elle, pendant si longtemps.

Après la cuisine, ce fut le tour de la salle de bain. Il vérifia qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun produit dans les étagères, jeta le tube neuf de dentifrice qu'elle avait pris le soin d'acheter pour lui, retira même le siphon de la baignoire pour être sur qu'aucune boule de cheveux n'avait eu le temps de se former. Mais le plus important était son peignoir, qu'il décrocha de la porte, devinant sa destination suivante. Il alla jeter le peignoir dans la buanderie, ramena la poubelle dans la cuisine, et passa à la chambre à coucher.

Le lit, si parfaitement fait, ne le resta bien longtemps.

Couvre-lit, oreillers décoratifs et couverture se retrouvèrent négligemment lancer au sol. Il débarrassa les oreillers de leurs housses, dénuda le matelas de son drap, sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.

Cette fois, il ne passerait pas les journées qui viendraient accrocher à son oreiller, tentant de respirer son odeur aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait conserver dans l'étoffe.

Les draps entre les bras, il retourna vers la buanderie. Arrivé à la machine à laver, il jeta la masse de tissu à ses pieds, ouvrit le couvercle, et tourna les boutons dans un geste automatique. Le son de l'eau commençant lentement mais bruyamment à remplir la cuve envahit la pièce, et il sentit un tiraillement douloureux lui déchirer les entrailles. Sensation qu'il ignora totalement. Toujours sans réfléchir, il ouvrit le placard qui surplombait l'appareil, et en sortit la bouteille de lessive. Comme il l'avait si souvent fait auparavant, il en déversa une tasse dans le ventre de la machine, avant de replacer la bouteille à sa place initial.

L'odeur du produit parvint alors jusqu'à ses récepteurs olfactifs, et le tiraillement s'intensifia violemment, le forçant à fermer les yeux, s'accrochant au métal vibrant.

Car ce qu'il était entrain de faire le frappa de plein fouet. Qui essayait-il donc de tromper, si ce n'était lui-même?

Cette lessive, c'était celle de Sara. Celle qu'elle avait introduit dans sa vie, plus de deux ans auparavant, comme elle l'avait fait avec le reste de son être. C'était cette lessive qu'il avait continué d'utiliser, même six mois après son départ. Car même si son odeur à _elle_ avait finit par disparaître de l'oreiller, à chaque lessive qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de la retrouver un peu.

Ses jambes n'étant soudainement plus capables de le maintenir debout, il se retourna, et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, contre la paroi ronronnant de la machine. Et c'est plus vaincu et abattu que jamais qu'il finit par se saisir des draps qu'il avait été si déterminé à laver, seulement deux minutes plus tôt.

La gorge douloureusement serrée, les yeux toujours fermés, il enfouit son visage dans le tissu, et inhala à plein poumons.

Respirant l'odeur de Sara, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comme s'il se réveillerait bientôt, réalisant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Et qu'elle serait à ses côtés.

Car il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne faudrait que quelques jours avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse totalement.

* * *

**N/A**: La suite dans les jours qui viennent, promis :) (si vous la voulez encore après toute cette angoisse XD)


	3. Marchandage

**N/A**: Sincèrement, merci à toutes pour vos messages et reviews, vous êtes les meilleures! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'angoisse vous plait toujours ahaha :p ;)

Comme promis, voilà la suite :) Alors attention, je me base sur des "spoilers" concernant la suite de la saison. Je mets spoilers entre guillemet, parce que la seule chose que je m'autorise, ce sont les photos promos XD Mais vous verez rapidement (dès la première ligne actuellement mdr) de qui je parle ;)) But don't worry, GSR FOREVER! :D POUTOUS à Nini pour dénicher mes vilains franglais XD

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

Marchandage**

_Durant l'étape du marchandage, on essaye de trouver une façon de récupérer ce qu'on a perdu, ou de tout simplement trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un à blâmer.

* * *

_

Heather Kessler le trouvait changé.

C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle lui avait dit lorsque leurs 'chemins' s'étaient à nouveau croisés au cours d'une enquête, trois jours auparavant.

Leur discussion avait d'abord été purement professionnelle. Assis à son bureau, Gil avait gardé son regard majoritairement fixé sur le dossier qu'il avait ouvert devant lui. Car quelque part, il savait très bien qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes ayant la capacité de lire en lui un peu trop facilement. Et étant donné l'état d'esprit qu'il adoptait de façon presque permanente à présent, il n'avait sincèrement pas envie de subir une séance de psychanalyse gratuite.

Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur l'affaire. Finir cette enquête, pour ensuite passer à la suivante. Et à celle d'après. Et celle qui suivrait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop vieux pour pouvoir s'accroupir près d'un cadavre en décomposition, où qu'il soit tué sur le terrain, peut-être.

Peu importait la façon dont tout cela finirait, il n'y était pas encore de toute façon.

C'était un bon résumé de la nouvelle philosophie qu'il adoptait depuis près de deux mois. Faire son travail, rentrer, manger, dormir, faire son travail. Et tenter de ne _pas_ ruminer sur sa situation actuelle, et de s'imaginer ce qui aurait pu être différent si Sara n'était pas partie. Si Warrick n'était pas mort. Si sa vie était restée telle qu'elle était avant tout ça. Avant Nathalie. Mais pas avant Sara.

Jamais avant Sara.

Chaque spéculation était tout aussi inutile que douloureuse, et le faisait se sentir beaucoup trop exposé à son goût. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tant cherché à éviter le regard de Heather.

Mais apparemment, il devait encore une fois être plus transparent qu'il le pensait. Car au lieu de répondre à une question concernant leur suspect –qu'elle avait eu comme client régulier pendant plusieurs années lorsqu'elle possédait encore son Manoir- elle était restée étrangement silencieuse. Ce qui l'avait poussé à relever les yeux, croisant son regard. Elle l'observait, la tête légèrement inclinée, comme si elle sondait l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Tu es différent. » Avait-elle dit, une note presque interrogatrice perçant dans sa voix, comme si c'était étonnant que cela soit possible.

Il l'avait fixé sans rien répondre, et aurait pu garder cette posture pendant longtemps si Riley n'avait pas frappé à la porte de son bureau à cet instant. Les résultats du labo étaient revenus positifs ; ils avaient donc assez de preuves pour arrêter leur suspect.

Heather avait continué son observation silencieuse, son regard passant de Gil à la jeune recrue, et il se demanda brièvement si l'excès de vitalité de Riley le faisait apparaître encore plus morose.

« J'ai appris pour ton collègue. » avait-elle dit doucement, une fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés à nouveau seuls. « Je suis désolée. »

Il avait hoché la tête, la remerciant sans vraiment y mettre du cœur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de diriger la discussion sur ce sujet. Il lui avait donc dit qu'elle pouvait partir, merci d'être venue, mais de toute évidence, ils n'auraient pas besoin de son aide finalement.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, » avait-elle soufflé avec un petit sourire tout en se levant, semblant néanmoins comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait salué, et était partie.

Cette rencontre n'aurait pas dû avoir une quelconque incidence sur lui. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il connaissait 'Lady Heather', et de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient 'rencontrés', celle-ci avait été de loin la plus brève de leurs entrevues.

Mais bien entendu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à elle, près de dix-huit mois plus tôt. Cela lui avait valu d'être ignoré par Sara pendant plusieurs jours, cette dernière n'appréciant pas particulièrement qu'il passe la nuit chez une ancienne maîtresse sans la prévenir. Il avait eu l'intention de s'excuser, bien entendu. Il lui fallait toujours une bonne dizaine de jours pour trouver les mots adéquats pour s'expliquer convenablement.

Cela avait été sans compter sur Nathalie Davis, qui lui avait enlevé Sara avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se faire pardonner. Là où tout avait fini et commencé.

Période à laquelle il ne penserait _pas_, pas ce soir en tout cas.

Car soir, il se trouvait au dernier endroit où il aurait imaginé être, trois jours auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir plus longtemps ; il avait été beaucoup plus troublé par sa brève conversation avec Heather qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En particulier par ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Alors qu'elle avait été en face de lui, il avait redouté qu'elle ne déchiffre la nature de ce qui semblait le consumer à petit feu. Mais à présent qu'elle avait sous entendu avoir effectivement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne désirait qu'une chose : comprendre à son tour.

Il ne se supportait plus, c'était un fait. Il ne supportait plus de se sentir aussi blasé par rapport à ce qui l'avait fait tellement vivre autre fois. Il ne supportait plus de sentir si coléreux parfois. Il ne supportait plus le fait que ses seuls contacts avec Sara se résumaient maintenant à un email toutes les une ou deux semaines, ou un à coup de téléphone s'il était chanceux ou d'humeur.

Il se sentait pris au piège, enfermé dans sa propre vie. A telle point que même Hank, qui n'avait rien demandé, s'en trouvait également affecté. Et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Et si Heather Kessler pouvait l'aider à trouver une réponse d'une quelconque façon, cela valait toujours le coup d'essayer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait lorsqu'il sonna à sa porte.

Bien sûr, dans son plan, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ne serait vêtu que d'une simple nuisette et d'une… robe de chambre.

Elle sourit, visiblement peu surprise par sa présence à cette heure si avancée de la soirée, et il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Gilbert, » le salua t-elle. « Que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir à ma porte ? »

Il lui présenta le dossier qu'il avait emmené avec lui pour se fournir une excuse.

« Je croyais que vous aviez votre coupable ? » le contra t-elle tout en le laissant entrer.

« De nouvelles preuves ont fait leur apparition, » improvisa t-il, alors qu'elle refermait la porte, avant de s'adosser à celle-ci, le fixant toujours intensément.

« Je pourrais rentrer dans ton jeu, si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, » commença t-elle sans jamais se démunir de son petit sourire. « Mais je dois t'avouer que par expérience, je sais qu'un homme qui me rend visite à cette heure de la journée n'est généralement pas à la recherche de criminels. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus autour de la pochette cartonnée qu'il tenait toujours, se demandant brièvement s'il devait pousser le mensonge plus loin, ou tout simplement fuir. Ce qui était très tentant. Mais finalement, il parvint à la conclusion que, pour une fois, l'honnêteté était la meilleure des solutions :

« Je ne serais pas un homme si je te disais que tu n'était pas désirable. Mais ce n'est pas non plus la raison de ma visite. »

Elle rigola doucement en secouant la tête, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement comique. Elle se décolla de la porte et pris la direction de la cuisine, non pas sans lui souffler alors qu'elle le dépassait : « Quel gentleman tu fais, Gil. J'espère que tu choisis mieux tes mots lorsque tu t'adresses à ta petite amie. »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac, et il était presque sûr que c'était l'effet escompté. A nouveau, il se mit à douter de l'intelligence de son idée. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment partir pendant qu'il était encore temps.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, » lui lança t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Même si tu avais été à la recherche de ce genre de libération, je crains que tu ne serais reparti déçu. » Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un baby phone. « J'ai déjà une invitée ce soir. » Puis, elle disparue dans la cuisine.

Après un autre instant d'hésitation, il finit par prendre la même direction, lançant un regard curieux autour de lui. Il nota les jouets qui jonchaient le sol à divers endroits, ainsi que les photos encadrées qui décoraient les meubles.

« J'en déduis que tu vois Alison de temps en temps. » lui dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle déversait de l'eau déjà bouillante dans deux tasses. C'était comme si elle avait presque _prévu_ sa venue.

« Plus que de temps en temps, actuellement, » répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère cette fois-ci, tout en lui tendant sa tasse. « Jérôme a emménagé à dix minutes d'ici, elle passe pratiquement tous ses weekends avec moi. Et j'aurais le résultat de l'appel d'ici un mois. Mon avocat est plutôt confiant cette fois, je devrais obtenir la garde partagée. »

Il sourit à son tour de bon cœur : « Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, sincèrement. Tu le mérites. »

Elle haussa doucement les épaules : « Je n'ai fait que ce qu'_elle_ mérite. On ne se bat jamais trop pour ceux qu'on aime. » A la façon dont elle prononça la fin de sa phrase, il eut le sentiment qu'elle s'adressait à lui, plus particulièrement. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Mais c'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu, après tout. Il était temps pour lui de ravaler ses peurs.

Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Le peu de phrases qui lui traversait l'esprit semblaient toutes aussi bancales et ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais il n'aurait pas dû se faire tant de soucis.

Elle trouva pour lui bien sûr.

« Elle est repartie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce qui eût pour effet de lui faire immédiatement relever les yeux de son thé, pour poser un regard secoué sur elle. Puis, il devint incrédule, voir même un peu suspicieux : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est partie plus d'une fois. »

Elle but une gorgée de son breuvage, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, avant de répondre : « Tu ne crois tout de même pas être le seul de ton équipe qui se retrouve avec des suspects ayant requis mais services à une époque ; j'étais très populaire apparemment. Ton amie, Catherine, est venue me voir il y a environ cinq mois. Quand je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles, elle a dû mentionner le fait que tu étais 'plus ermite que jamais depuis que Sara était partie' ». Après une pause durant laquelle il ne dit pas un mot, elle reprit. « Et mon commentaire est aussi pure déduction. Je suppose qu'elle est revenue après le décès de Warrick Brown. Et à ce que je peux constater, elle a effectivement dû repartir. » Nouvelle pause, puis : « Elle ne supporte plus la ville, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avala douloureusement sa salive. Il réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de l'absence de Sara à quelqu'un –sans utiliser leur chien comme excuse, tout du moins.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, oui. » répondit-il doucement.

« Et je ne pense pas que tu devrais en douter. » Elle haussa doucement des épaules. « Il y a certaines choses que l'on est plus capable de faire après un temps. Tenter de s'y remettre de force est comme plonger sa main dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Stupide et terriblement douloureux. »

Il se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable. Quelque part, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise que c'était _lui_ qui avait raison. Qu'il avait tous les droits d'en vouloir à Sara pour l'avoir abandonné, deux fois. Qu'il avait surtout raison de douter des raisons de son départ. Il voulait qu'elle le conforte dans sa colère et son isolement.

Mais c'était cause perdue.

« Si tu veux savoir mon avis, Gil, » commença t-elle « ce qui te fait te sentir si différent et quelque part déconnecté en ce moment, ce n'est pas l'absence de cette femme, pas plus que- »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un son de pleurs en provenance du baby phone. Elle fixa l'objet pendant quelques secondes, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une fausse alerte, mais les gémissements et pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

Elle pose sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers la porte, contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il la stoppa : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle sourit, posant une main sur sa hanche. « Donne-moi dix minutes. Alison a tendance à faire des cauchemars en ce moment, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Et elle s'éloigna, le laissant seul et incrédule dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Mais il se ressaisit vite, et la rattrapa au milieu de l'escalier.

« Heather ! » l'appela t-il, tout en tentant de garder sa voix aussi basse que possible, pour ne pas perturber plus l'enfant, dont les pleurs semblaient avoir diminué légèrement. « J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses autant à ce qu'il se passe dans ta propre tête ? Et surtout, à ceux que les autres peuvent y lire ? » Il comprit à son expression et au ton de sa voix que c'était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. « Tu veux vraiment la récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la fixa silencieusement, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Elle ne reviendra pas, Gil. Comme elle a surement dû te l'expliquer, elle ne peut pas. »

« Mais- » Elle le coupa en levant une main.

« Elle ne peut pas revenir, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle attendra jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Si elle t'a attendu tant d'années pour que tu l'acceptes enfin véritablement dans ta vie, elle attendra encore. »

« Prêt à quoi ? » Il agonisait presque, ne comprenant pas la moitié de ses sous-entendus.

Son sourire se fit sournois : « Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle. »

« Ne vois pas quoi ? » Il commençait à être plus qu'exaspéré par ces femmes qui semblaient toutes en savoir plus sur lui que…lui-même.

« Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire, le problème n'est pas le départ de Sara, pas plus que le décès de ton ami. Bien que le fait que tu doives gérer ces deux pertes en même temps ne puisse que te compliquer la tâche. Car ce ne sont pas les seuls deuils que tu es entrain de faire, que tu en aies conscience ou non. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Ce qui ne sembla plus la surprendre.

« Ton travail, Gil. » fut sa réponse, avant qu'elle ne recommence à monter les escaliers, les gémissements redevenant plus important à l'étages.

« Mon…quoi ? » lança t-il interloqué, toujours au milieu de l'escalier.

Elle se tourna vers lui : « Réfléchi. Cette chose qui a été ton plus gros accomplissement, ta seule raison de vivre pendant des années voir décennies, qui te rassurait et te faisait te sentir vivant. Sara faisait partie de ce monde avant, de ton monde. Ce qui faisait que tu pouvais… concilier les deux. Maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus le supporter, ces deux notions s'entrechoquent, et cela te perturbe énormément de toute évidence. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si cela était une évidence. « Sans oublier le fait qu'après ce qui est arrivé à Warrick, je doute que tu trouves ton travail aussi rassurant et confortant qu'avant. Et tant que tu ne parviendras pas à accepter ces changements, tu ne pourras pas avancer. Pire, cela te consumera. »

Et sur ces mots, elle entra dans la chambre. La porte ouverte, les pleurs se firent plus forts, avant de s'atténuer, pour finalement disparaître totalement.

Totalement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait lui dire, Gil resta un temps indéterminé debout au milieu de l'escalier, sentant un début de migraine s'insinuer sous son crâne. Sans vraiment réfléchir –il ne s'en sentait plus du tout capable à cet instant- il monta le reste des marches, et se rendit jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. Silencieusement, il l'observa bercer l'enfant contre elle, marchant en petits cercles autour de la chambre. Sa main passait en douceur dans son dos, tandis que le visage de sa petite fille était niché dans le creux de son cou.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle s'avança vers lui, sa main ne cessant jamais de caresser le tissu violet du pyjama.

« Il y a des personnes qui méritent n'importe quel sacrifice. » Murmura t-elle. « Même ceux qu'on aurait jamais envisagé deux ans, ou même six mois plus tôt. Et il arrive un moment où tu réalises que pour elles, ce n'est même plus un sacrifice. C'est une porte de sortie vers le reste de ta vie. Là où tu te sens libre et aimé… J'espère sincèrement que tu le comprendras. »

Et la porte de la chambre se referma.

* * *

**N/A**: Ca va, vous avez survécu à ce trop plein de LH? XD

Pour la suite, pas de date précise... Elle est déjà à moitié écrite, mais des nouvelles photos promos sont apparues hier concernant ce que je voudrais utiliser, donc ça me modifie tout, encore une fois grrrr. Et puis j'ai un enterrement dans...2h, alors vous comprendrez si je n'ai pas le coeur à écrire aujourd'hui :( Mais promis, je vais vraiment faire mon possible pour finir avant ce weekend.

Gros poutous et à bientôt ;))


End file.
